


Emotional Turmoil

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, Sophia is just too perfect, magoroku has self doubt, school setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: Magoroku Shido did everything for Sophia Sakharov. She was his everything. But was it the same for her?
Relationships: Magoroku Shidou/Sophia Sakharov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Emotional Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> I NEVER write M/F stories. They're super hard for some reason. But I've been thinking about this ship A LOT and I wanted to try, So I hope its at least okay. I don't think this story has a single mindset. It feels all over the place. But I hope it at least gets the general point across.

Magoroku is confident. In class, he stands up in the face of a problem. Can immediately interject his opinion and solve problems almost effortlessly. His surrounding peers would always watch in awe as he vocalizes his thoughts with intricate vocabulary. 

Magoroku is extroverted. He talks with his fellow students with a smile on his face. Confidence radiates from his core. Positive energy with excitement for education and further development of his own mind and his surrounding student body. The girls in his grade look at him with wonder, and the boys glare at him in envy. 

Magoroku cares not for his fellow students.

Magoroku was self-indulgent. Studious. Cautious. Vivacious. 

Magoroku was student council president of the middle school. He controlled everyone in this academy. His fellow grade. The kouhai. The senpai. Everyone was a pawn in this game of chess. He plays the king. However, he wasn’t the shining piece of this game board. 

Sophia was his game master. She controls his moves from the outside. Not directly, of course. Magoroku did everything he could to shape his actions, thoughts, and voice, to please her in any way, shape or form. She never spoke to him about his achievements, his speeches or his vibe. She only glances at him from time to time. Her expression was neutral. Never changing. She rarely spoke to him at all. Only simple movements: A tap of a finger on his desk, a slow blink from across the room, or a side glance from the door as she leaves. Sophia was a mystery. An entity that Magoroku wants to capture and unravel. Reveal her true nature himself. Was there more to her than just a girl of few words? 

Is it healthy to live your life for someone else? To do everything in accordance with another in mind, not your own? Is it still your own life? Or have you become a puppet of the show? Magoroku didn’t mind if that was the case. He didn’t see his existence as something groundbreaking. He didn’t see himself as doing something extraordinary. He dreamed of becoming someone worthy of his father’s grace. His father was his biggest inspiration. Any less would be deemed a failure. 

Does Sophia have aspirations? What drives her? What are her goals, her motivations? Does she enjoy the time she works with the student council? With Magoroku? Or did she have her own reasons for staying? 

.  
.  
.  
Magoroku was timid. He watches his fellow classmates with close attention. Everyone was an enemy until proven an ally. Smiles are exchanged like notes from crushes as easily as gum is chewed. Soon they begin to mean nothing at all. Only pleasantries that are expected. Studies become lonely. The air becomes heavy. 

The world becomes silent. 

.  
.  
.  
Does Sophia think highly of Magoroku Shido? Does she think of him at all? Magoroku begins to worry about this topic more and more with each passing day, yet he wasn’t sure why. Why did he want Sophia’s goodwill? Did he care about her opinion that much? Sophia radiates such strong energy. Magoroku envied her for that. 

.  
.  
.  
Sophia Sakharov was a goddess. A cold gaze that made you want to bow at her feet. The boys in her classes would gawk at her in the open, but fear her in secret. She was everything. Beautiful. Smart. Foreign. Mysterious. She may as well have fallen from the sky and been discovered. No one wanted to believe that she was real. That she was even a human being. A goddess was the only answer that was logical. 

.  
.  
.  
Magoroku decided to confront the Russian goddess herself. She was already in the council room organizing the newest forms from the other clubs. Budgets, membership forms, requests from club presidents. She had them separated into different piles and a stamp on each side of her. Accepted and Denied. She read over the requests with a close eye. She was always keen when it came to budget and acceptability. Some clubs try and sneak in extra money requests for unprofessional reasons like beach trips that they disguise as “educational field trips”. They can raise the money themselves in fundraisers but again, the trip itself has to be approved by the student council and the club sponsored teachers. Sophia looks up from her work and moves a strand of hair from in front of her face. Shido’s heart began to race. 

.  
.  
.  
“You’re such a strange creature. You appeared before me one day and everything in my world suddenly shifted. I wanted to do everything for you. I changed for you. My thoughts, my feelings, were overwritten to please you. I don’t know how you feel about me, but I want you to know what my world seems to revolve around you. Nothing else matters. Only you. So, I can only ask you what you think of me. Do you care about me at all? Do you see me as someone you can respect? Even a sliver of impression? Sophia Sakharov: Do you like me?” 

Magoroku Shido wanted desperately to say that. Instead, he sighs and walks past her and sits at his desk. Defeated. 

She was far too powerful for her own good. 

.  
.  
.

Today, Magoroku Shido met with Gaen Kyoya by chance. He was visiting Aibo Academy for an assembly on his company’s newest product that will be tested amongst Aibo Academy students for a peer review before hitting the market. Gaen Kyoya was excited to see how the students of the academy would react to his latest creation. 

Shido decided to talk with him after his assembly with the Aibo Academy students, only to discover the Sophia and Kyoya were already in a conversation of their own. They seemed familiar with each other because they were speaking on a first-name basis. Magoroku Shido was shocked to see the exchange. Sophia had a different glint in her eyes when she stood by his side. A glimmer of something that he never saw when she was around him. 

Magoroku Shido grew intense envy. Or perhaps jealousy. 

.  
.  
.  
Gaen Kyoya met with Magoroku Shido in the student council office. Sophia sat with Shido on one end of the couch and Kyoya sat on the other. They discussed the events of the assembly and where they want it to go from here. Kyoya wants to have a few of his company men collect data between classrooms and interview students. Shido, however, would like to keep the students away from the men in suits, as it might create a stressful environment for learning. 

Sophia remained silent. She watches the two exchange chatter and keeps her usual neutral expression. She taps her finger against her legs between her gentle breathing. Despite being Vice President, she didn’t have much of a say in this meeting, so she was getting quite agitated. Deciding that sitting here was wasteful, she decides to leave and take a walk until the meeting was over. 

.  
.  
.  
Once Sophia had left, Shido’s demeanor changes as he glances back at Gaen Kyoya. 

“You seem quite close to Ms. Sakharov. Do you two know each other outside of this school?” Magoroku asks. 

Gaen Kyoya grins and leans forward, directing his gaze towards Magoroku with a grimacing and intense atmospheric pressure. Magoroku feels the intensity and backs off just a bit, but stands on his question. Kyoya decides to humor him and respond accordingly. 

“Sophia and I have known each other for quite some time. We’ve worked together before, and continue to do so now. Is that a problem, Magoroku Shido?” Kyoya responds. 

Magoroku feels a pang in his chest that he wasn’t expecting. So his suspicions were correct. They do know each other. And a familiar level as well. Magoroku knew he shouldn’t be upset by this, but he couldn’t quite help himself. He didn’t want to be correct this time but was grateful to know the truth. However, the way Gaen Kyoya responded to him, his body language and expression ticked him off. 

“Sophia is one of my most prized companions. Ever since we met and began collaborating, she’s remained loyal to me. A special kind of friend. I value her. Not only as an advocate but as someone I can trust. Those kinds of friends are rare. I don’t have many people I can trust. Can I trust you, Magoroku Shido? Do you trust me, even a little bit? Anywhere in that body of yours? A smidge of hope for myself and my company’s intentions.” 

An odd question. To seek value primarily in loyalty. What else does he value of her? Does he appreciate her smile? Her charm? The way she directs a situation with only minimal body movement? Is there more Sophia has revealed to Gaen Kyoya that he himself has yet to see? The thought brought pain that Magoroku never knew he could experience. The dark and twisted smile that Gaen Kyoya wore only brought further displeasure. An emotional turmoil of unforeseen questions. 

“I can’t say. Whether or not trust is an option with you. I have yet to truly know you. You may be close to me in age, however, you are far more successful. A CEO. They’re known for their tricks and dirty tactics. How am I to know that you are any different? Can you answer me that?” 

Magoroku stood his ground, as shaky as it was. He felt his arms twitching involuntarily, veins coursing with anxiety. Yet, he stares into the eyes of the devil and straps down. He would not lose. If Sophia were to see him cower in fear, he would never gain her full support. A goddess would never commit to a pathetic human being. They’d rather elope with their own, a higher up God. Gaen Kyoya was definitely, without a doubt, a God. 

But what was a God to a nonbeliever? 

.  
.  
.

Sophia returns to the student council room with a clipboard in hand. She mentions to Magoroku and Kyoya that she stopped by some of the surrounding classrooms for a sample of data. She sets the clipboard down onto the table and Kyoya takes a look first. He reads over the data quickly and seems to be impressed with the results. 

“In only a short afternoon, we’ve already collected an impressive round of data. Most astonishing.” Kyoya states, flipping through the pages. He hands the clipboard over to Magoroku who reads through the data as well. He had assumed that his fellow 9th grade students would pull the most impressive data, however, it was actually the 6th year students that are collecting the most impressive data, with the middle school section following close behind. Magoroku was conflicted to read that news. He didn’t think the elementary school students were this involved. “You should be proud of your students, Magoroku Shido. They’ve become quite an interesting specimen.”

Magoroku chose not to respond. He only continues to glance over the datasheets. He occasionally looks up at Gaen Kyoya, who was looking at Sophia, who remains indifferent. 

.  
.  
.

Gaen Kyoya left for the day. He promised to return again when the time was right. He wished the students well. However, Magoroku remains cautious. Kyoya’s final words continue to rattle at his core. 

“I look forward to our future collaborations, Magoroku Shido. I see an interesting future ahead for you. Until then.” 

An ominous tone to an ominous statement. Why was he so sure that he could win his trust? Was this a similar exchange that Sophia encountered as well? What kind of things did Gaen Kyoya say to Sophia to persuade her? 

Magoroku wants to ask Sophia himself. Why is she loyal to Kyoya? Was she loyal to him as well? How far does her loyalty go? Would she abandon him for Kyoya at any moment? These kinds of questions always make Magoroku feel dirty. To even question Sophia at all made him feel awful. Was his trust in her that low? Did one new person in their lives suddenly sway everything he believes in? 

Pathetic. 

“Shido,” Sophia says from across the room. Magoroku jumps and turns to face her. She points towards the council room door. “You have a meeting with the grade 9 representative in 5 minutes. We really need to get going.” 

Magoroku adjusts his jacket and takes a deep breath. But, he can’t seem to motivate himself to attend the meeting. He can only think of her. What was going through her mind as they spoke? Did she question her own movements? Her speech patterns? What was going on inside that head of hers? 

Magoroku walks up to her and closes the door, trapping the two of them inside the room. Sophia looks at Magoroku with disdain in her eyes. 

“What the hell are you doing? We’re going to be late.” Sophia snarls. She turns to face Shido, only to be trapped between the wall and Magoroku’s kabe-don. “Shido, what are you-”

“Sophia,” Magoroku looks into her eyes for a moment before drifting his gaze to the floor. She hasn’t looked away. Why won’t she look away? Does this bother her at all? Why? “Why am I always looking at you?” 

Magoroku’s face flushes beet red. Sophia looks on in confusion, her eyebrow risen and her lips drawn in a frown. “What the hell? How should I know?” 

“Why am I always looking at you?” Shido cries. He could hardly breathe. His shoulders bounced from overwhelming emotion. He wants to do so many things. Run. Hide. Open a window and scream as loudly as he could. But he couldn’t move. “Why am I always looking at you? Wanting you to look at me with the same kind of admiration. I look at you, looking at Kyoya and I hate every second of it. I want you to see me in that way. A strong figure in your life that you can come to. Why do I care about you so much? Why does it hurt so badly?” 

They stood in silence for a few moments. Magoroku looks Sophia in the eyes. Sophia lays a hand on Shido’s chest and pushes him away slightly so she has room to stand on her own. Shido feels his shoulders droop in defeat and he hangs his head. 

Sophia…

“For someone who considers himself a leader, you don’t have much confidence in yourself, do you?” 

Shido raises his head and looks at her once again. Sophia smacks Shido in the face gently with her clipboard to try and snap him out of his daze. He holds his cheek, soft blistering pain courses through. Sophia holds the clipboard up again, holding it up and she leans in. Pressing her lips to his cheek, she lays a hand on Magoroku’s chest and points a finger towards his heart. He digs her cuticle into his chest, applying pressure. Magoroku moves back instinctively. Sophia smiles for a quick moment and waves her finger in front of her. “Naive. Never let your guard down. Anything can happen.” She steps back.

“Protect your heart, Magoroku Shido. Anyone can come in and break it.” 

“Even you?” 

Sophia opens the door and looks back at Magoroku. “Perhaps. Be cautious.” She steps out and looks around the corridor. “The world is cruel, Shido. Don’t be brought down because of people like Kyoya. You are your own person. Stupid, yet interesting.” 

Magoroku wasn’t sure if he should feel happy or insulted. 

Sophia grabs Magoroku’s jacket sleeve and pulls him out of the council room. “Now, hurry up. We’re running late.” 

.  
.  
.

Sophia Sakharov was a charming creature. A goddess in human clothing. She strode across the hallways with elegance. Walking into your life with an impactful glimmer. Sophia was a radiant star in the valley of darkness. Magoroku loved it. Loved her. The idea of her. The essence.

Magoroku was confident. He was extroverted. Self-indulgent. Studious. Cautious. Vivacious. Timid. 

He was. 

Wasn’t he? 

Or...was it all for her? Magoroku didn’t know. But he wants to be that. He wants to be those things. Not just for Sophia, but for himself.


End file.
